


Listed

by InnerSpectrum



Series: December Ship and Gen Challenge [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 Facebook Group Challenges, Christmas Fluff, December Ship and Gen Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: Mycroft walks into Greg's office when he's not there and sees what looks like the detective inspector's Christmas shopping list left on his desk  - what's a super snoop like him to do?





	Listed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: December Ship and Gen Challenge: Day 1 - Make a List (Romantic)
> 
> also: Mystrade Prompt Challenge (https://mystradepromptchallenge.tumblr.com)
> 
> Your dialogue:  
> "Is that wise?"
> 
> The circumstances...  
> late in the evening
> 
> And you must mention...  
> a shared memory

Since he was in New Scotland Yard on business anyway with the police commissioner, Mycroft Holmes decided to swing by the office of D.I. Lestrade before heading home. The two men had reached a point of familiarity where no one in the squad room raised an eye when Mycroft Holmes breezed through to get updates on his baby brother Sherlock.

Granted it was late in the evening and already after nine, but knew Lestrade was still in the office. Of course he knew.

At least Mycroft thought he knew.

Looking down at his mobile as he navigated the floor he did not notice the empty office until he stood at its door. The lights were on, but the office was empty of its primary occupant. Lestrade’s trench was also gone. Mycroft was debating whether to text him or just leave when he spied a paper on Greg’s desk in the detective inspector’s boxy handwriting.

It was Greg’s Christmas shopping list.

Even from his distance, Mycroft could easily see there were at least a couple of dozen names on it. Some names already had ticks next to them in indication of the present purchase.

_So many people!_

Mycroft really was not surprised by this.

Where Mycroft was closed off, Gregory was giving. The openness to his reticence. Mycroft’s personal shopping list, the list where he himself actually did his own legwork and shopped, consisted of Mummy, Sherlock, Anthea and Lestrade. The D.I. being added for the very first time this year.

He was about to turn and leave when he saw his name on the list. Technically, the list had “Super Snoop” with a space and then “Siren” beneath it, but Mycroft knew. He started to approach the desk, but stopped himself.

_Is that wise?_

_The fact that you had to ask yourself that means no, Holmes._

Mycroft walked away and was at the lift when the doors opened and a harried looking and bag laden Lestrade stepped off. He looked at first surprised and then a little nervous. Mycroft could hear the mobile in Greg's hand dialing a number. Mycroft blinked when his mobile vibrated a moment later. “Oh.”

“Have you been in my office?” With now Mycroft standing in front of him, Gregory rang out his mobile and pocketed it. 

_Oh, he came back for the list he left. Good thing I had not looked at it._

“Not exactly. I made it as far as the door, but I stopped myself from going in and looking at your list once I realized what it was. I didn’t want to be accused of being a Super Snoop again.”

Lestrade sniffed a laugh as they both remembered last year when after a shopping spree Lestrade was called in for a murder. Lestrade was on his way home from the crime scene when his car and his mobile died on the M1. Naturally, London’s weather was not cooperating, it was cold and it was raining. By some miracle Anthea happened to be looking from her mobile as the sedan passed him. Without asking, she ordered the driver to back up and offered the grateful Lestrade and his packages a lift. Mycroft and Anthea spent part of the ride teasing Lestrade by deducing each gift and its potential recipient - getting all of it correct of course.  The D.I. jokingly lamented “Damned super snooper and his siren.” not quite under his breath, both annoyed, yet amused. When the two men next saw each other, Mycroft admitted he had enjoyed conversing with him for it was the first time they were in each other’s company that did not involve work. Lestrade admitted he felt the same.

Thanks to those admissions it was not the last. An actual friendship developed from there.

“Wait here please?” Lestrade dropped his bags by Mycroft’s feet and went to his office. He picked up the list from the desk, turned off the light and met him by the lifts again. They rode the lift down in companionable silence to the carpark. Mycroft could not help deducing the various packages. He could see Lestrade trying not to laugh as he whispers, “Super snoop” in sing-song. 

“You know, I think I will give you your present tonight.” Lestrade announced, “If you could be so kind as to escort me to my car?”

Mycroft raised a surprised brow “You have a gift for me?”

“Well it’s not your gift until I give it, but I can’t reach for it with my hands full. Escort me to my car, let me put these in the boot and I can give it to you.” Lestrade shrugged nonchalantly, but Mycroft saw the mischievous glint that lit up the man’s warm brown eyes.

_Oh what nonsense is this? Of course, he knows I’m going to follow him, now._

Mycroft raised a curious brow seeing nothing that looked like a present in the boot. As Lestrade placed the last of the bag inside, Mycroft was about to question it when Greg took Mycroft’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

Mycroft froze in honest surprise at the feel of Greg's firm lips against his.  _Oh!_  

Then his heart kicked in where the brain failed and all he could think was _More!_ as he returned it.

When they separated Gregory was all grins as he pulled the list from his pocket and showed it to Mycroft who quickly found his _name_.

 _Super Snoop – our first kiss_.

Mycroft could not help his own wide grin  as he takes out his mobile, pulls up his shopping list and hands the device to Gregory.

_Gregory: Get mistletoe for the front foyer and ask to put it to use when he enters for dinner tomorrow. Ask him to dinner._

Greg grins and starts typing on the device. Mycroft raises a brow, but waits until Gregory hands it back to him.

_Gregory: Buy mistletoe for the front foyer for use tomorrow. I accept your invitation for dinner  - tonight._

“We check our lists twice and pretend there’s one here now?” Mycroft suggested.

“This is going to be the best Christmas ever – I can tell.” Gregory grinned in approval.

“Absolutely.” Mycroft leaned in for another kiss. “Happy Christmas Gregory.”

“Happy Christmas, Mycroft.”


End file.
